


Super Serious Team Bonding

by greyCacophony



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyCacophony/pseuds/greyCacophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve would be much happier about Bucky joining the team it if it didn't mean that he and Clint were constantly trying to kill each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Serious Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> brittlecoralbones asked: I'm not totally sure what your pairings are but your OTP and #30 for the drabble meme? <3
> 
> So I wrote this a while ago (in movieverse, but tags are hard, so fuck it) and am only just now posting it. A stupid little drabble of my garbage sons. Enjoy!

Steven Grant Rogers, resident punk and Captain America, leader of the Avengers, was honest to god frightened for the lives of both his best friend and his teammate. Ever since the Winter Soldier turned himself in to the Avengers (by just showing up in the tower one day, of course) life had been pretty good. That is, life had been wonderful until Clint and Natasha came back from a mission.  
  
Bucky had been rehabilitating, working to lose the rest of his Hydra brainwashing, trying to remember more of his old life, and it seemed to be going great. His snark was reappearing and he was quickly learning to accept physical affection without flinching away. Then the previous SHIELD agents returned from a mission for Fury, just some average intel work. Introductions had to be made of course, Natasha quick to forgive Bucky for shooting her. She found that she appreciated his sardonic humor and knowledge of the Russian language. Clint, however, did not make the best first impression.  
  
He was already irritable from being on mission for so long even though SHIELD didn’t even exist anymore, so he was kind of an asshole, glaring the whole time and tensing when Steve explained what had gone down between Bucky and Hydra. Mentions of mind control also put him in a shitty mood.  
  
Needless to say, the few interactions that they had were mainly just wordless passing of food at dinner or coffee at breakfast. In fact, the only time Steve had ever seen them extensively speak to each other was while they sparred, and that was just throwing barbs at each other. And they were surprisingly cruel.  
  
“Hey, Barnes, you’re going to need to punch harder than that if you want to take down Cap.”  
  
“I would say the same for you, Barton, but you’d probably just shoot him in the back, isn’t that right?”  
  
“At least I’d be able to actually hit him. You call yourself a sniper?”  
  
“At least I use weapons made this century. And didn’t learn my skills from being a goddamn carnie freak.”  
  
Breaking their fights up became his personal mission. So Steve was 100% not surprised to walk into the training room to see Bucky with his metal hand fisted in Clint’s hair, shoving him up against the padded wall, as the other braced itself by Clint’s face, effectively pinning him in.  
  
“JESUS CHRIST, BUCK, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?”  
  
He quickly crossed the room, grabbing a handful of Bucky’s shirt and pulling him away from Barton. Both looked cowed, eyes wide and (in Bucky’s case) angry. But it was Clint who confronted him first.  
  
“It’s, um, not what it looks like, Cap.”  
  
Steve quickly gave him a once over. He expected injuries, bruises or something. He did not find what he was looking for. Clint’s lips were red and his hair a mess, shirt rucked up to expose his hipbone which had the beginnings of what looked to be a pretty impressive love bite. Steve’s cheeks immediately became heated, and when he turned to Bucky he saw the corner of his mouth twitch, eyes looking positively smug. Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, not prepared to find himself in this kind of situation.  
  
“ I, uh, I’m glad that you guys are… taking team bonding seriously.”  
  
He took a few steps away, unable to look either of them in the eye, before nearly sprinting to the door. As soon as he was gone Clint burst into laughter, bending over and wheezing. A wry grin found its way to Bucky’s face as well and he clicked his tongue.  
  
“Poor innocent Steve. Oh well. The punk deserves it, yelling at us all the time.”  
  
Clint wiped his eyes, straightening back up as his shoulders shook with the last of his laughing fit.  
  
“Even when we aren’t fighting he tries to split us up. Unbelieveable. People have no courtesy these days.  
  
“You are absolutely correct, Barton. And now I believe we have some ‘team bonding’ to get back to.” 


End file.
